Can I Belive in Love?
by auliae
Summary: Jongin tak menyangka pertemuannya dengan superstar dapat membuka luka lama seorang Kim Jongin. Luka yang slama ini coba untuk melupakannya. Tapi apalah daya seorang Kim Jongin. Mungkin sudah takdir Tuhan seperti itu. Jongin hanya berharap yang terbaik, untuk dirinya dan untuk semua orang yang disayanginya. JONGIN!GS. HUNKAI, CHANKAI, LUKAI, KRISKAI
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : At the first time see him

"Iya ibu aku baru saja pulang, yaa aku masih dijalan. Tidak ibu aku tidak apa – apa. Iya aku akan langsung pulang bu. Iyaaa ibuku yang cantik. Aku tutup dulu yaaa. Bye bye. I love you."

Dia melihat jam yag bertengger di tangan kanannya. "Sudah jam 10 ya" gumam nya pelan. Ia berjalan tak bersemangat. "Sepertiya aku harus membeli kripik kentang." Keripik kentang? Ya karena keripik kentang adalah teman sejati jongin. Jika jongi disuruh memilih, dia pasti akan memilih keripik kentang. Tapi antara ayam dan keripik kentang ia akan lebih memilih ayam. Ia bahkan lebih mencinai ayam dan kripik kentang daripada diriny sendiri.

"Oh _Ahjumma annyeong_." Sapanya pada ahjumma penjaga toko. "Annyeong Jongin- _ah_. Kenapa mukamu sangat kusut huh?" Tanya Ahjumma penjaga toko pada Jongin. Jongin tidak menjwab pertanyaan yang diajukan Oh ahjumma. Jongin sibuk memilih keripik kentang yang menurutnya lebih menarik dari pada pertanyaan Oh ahjumma. Setelah memilih beberapa keripik kentang yang disukainya, jongin langsung ke kasir.

"Oh iya ahjumma dimana sitengil Oh Sehun itu? Aku dari tadi tidak melihatnya. Buankah kalau jam segini waktunya si tengil itu yang menjaga toko? Kenapa sekarang ahjumma yang menjaga toko?" Tanya jongin dengan cepat. Oh ahjumma menatap jongin dengan tatapan bingung, tapi kemudian wanita yang usianya hampir setengah abad itu tersenyum manis. Sedangkan jongin terlihat kikuk.

"Sehun sedang belajar Jongin- _ah_. Besok dia akan menghadapi ujian." Jawab Oh ahjumma dengan lembut. "Totalnya 25000 _won_ Jongin- _ah_ ". Jongin tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ah _ne_ ahjumma _chakkaman_ "

Jongin sedang mengobrak – abrik tasnya sekarang. Dompetnya tiba – tiba saja menghilang. Seingatnya ia sudah memasukkan dompetnya ke dalam tasnya. "Ada apa Jongin- _ah_?" Tanya Oh ahjumma. "Tidak ada apa – apa ahjumma. Hanya saja dompetku menghilang." Jelas Jongin.

"Oey _noona_ , _bogoshipeo._ " Teriak bocah tengil yang sialnya sangat tampan. Bocah tengil itu langsung memeluk Jongin dengan sangat erat. " _yak!_ Oh Sehun sesak" teriak jongin tak kalah hebatnya da tetu saja jika sudah begini tngan jongin tak akan bisa diam. Jongin segera memberikan segela jenis pukulan ke Sehun.

"bocah tengik lepaskan aku. Kalau tidak—"

"kalau tidak kenapa noona? Apa kaukan menciumku? Ah, kalau begitu aku kan terus memelukmu nooona. Ah noona, apa kau tak tahu aku merindukanmu. Kenapa kau baru kesini eoh? Apa kau sudah mempunyai _namjachingu_? Noona kan sudah kubi—aww _eomma_ " cerocosan Sehun langsung terhenti karena dengan cantiknya Oh ahjumma memberikan kecupan kasih sayang dengan tangannya.

"sudahlah kalau kalian ingin memadu kasih jangan disini. Kalian minggirlah. Ada orang yang juga sedang mengantri dibelakang kalian. Jadi.. hush..hushh.." usir Oh ahjumma. Jongin dan sehun— tidak lebih tepatnya sehun segera menarik jongin. Untuk memberi jalan ke orang dibelakang mereka.

"silahkan tuan" ucap sehun dengan sopan. "sehun-ah lepaskan aku" teriak jongin lagi. Tryata jongin dan sehun masih berpelukan dari tadi. Enth ini hanya perasaan jongin saja atau bagaimana, tapi sepertinya laki – laki tadi mengamati jongin. "noona kenapa kau diam? Oh yak au mau mengajariku matematika kan noona? Kau kan jagonya matematika." Pertanyaan sehun membuat jongin tersadar dari lamunannya.

"apa kau mengatakan sesuatu sehun-ah?" Tanya jongin. "noona kau melamun ya? Kau memikirkan sesuatu? Kau mau berbagi cerita denganku? Aku bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik kok noona. Nah sekarang bagaimana kalau kita duduk disana?" Dan seenak jidatnya sehun menyeret jongin ke tempat duduk didepan minimarket.

"jadi noona ceritakan padaku ada apa dengan mu?"

"aku ta ka pa-apa sehun-ah. Tadi kata eomma mu kau sedang beljar? Lalu kenapa kau sekrang ada disini bocah tengil?!" enth kenapa sehun lebih suka jongin yang cerewet dari pada jongin yang dim seperti tadi. Tiba-tiba saja kedua sudut bibir sehun terangkat dan tak lama kemudian menjadi kekehan. Jangan tanya bagaimana ekspresi jongin sekarang. Jongin super duper heran dengan sehun sekarang. " _ **Jangan jangan anak ini sudah—"**_

"Noona aku masih sehat kay."

" _ **wa bahaya sehun punya indra ke enam"**_

"noona jangan menatap ku seperti itu." Dan entah kenapa sehun malu sndiri ditatap oleh jongin. Hey bungbagaimana kau tidak salah tingkah bila diperhatikan oleh orang yang kau suk—ani orang yang kaucinta?

"terima kasih tuan."

Jongin menatap laki – laki dengan etelan serba hitam yang dilengkapi dengan topi dan masker tersebut.

" _ **sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya, tapi dimana?"**_ taya jongin pada dirinya sendiri.

PUK! Arah mata jongin berubah menjadi melihat sesuatu yang jatuh tersebut. Jongin segera mengambilnya dan mengejar orang itu.

"tuan permisi kau menjatuhkan ini." Laki – laki itu berbalik menatap manik coklat jongin yang terkena sinar bulan.

"Ah, terima kasih." Laki – laki itu menerima barang tersebut dari tangan jongin dan laki – lkai itu buru buru masuk kedalam mobilnya.

" _ **kenapa rasanya aku familiar dengan suaranya. Siapa dia? Apa aku mengenalnya?"**_

"Noona kau tak apa?" tanya sehun khawatir. Bahkan jongin tak sadar jika laki laki tersebut sudah hilang dari padangan jongin. Jongin berlih menatap sehun dan memberikan seulas senyuman yang dpat membuat hati siapa saja bergetar. Tak terkecuali si bocah tengik oh sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Huaaaa pada akhirnya selesai juga chapter 1. Sumpah ini bikin ini chapter 1 aja ampe 3 hari. Gegara banyak tugas jadi nunda terus. Menurut kalian nih siapa laki laki nya?

Review juseyooooo /ngomong pake tao *eh salah pake toa/ . maafkan bila typonya bertebaran.

Saranghae readers-nim

With love,

Auliae:*


	2. Meet Him

**Meet Him**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"noona kau tak apa?" Tanya sehun khawatir. Bahkan jongin tak sadar jika laki laki tersebut sudah hilang dari padangan jongin. Jongin beralih menatap sehun dan memberikan seulas senyuman yang dpat membuat hati siapa saja bergetar. Tak terkecuali si bocah tengik oh sehun._

.

.

.

.

"aku tak apa hun-ah. Ah bilang pada eomma mu aku akan membayarnya besok. Sepertinya dompetku ketinggalan. Aku juga sudah sangat lelah. Aku akan pulang sekarang hun-ah. Anyeong"

Bahkan sehun belum menjawab sapaan jongin. Sehun memiringkan kepala sedang berpikir.

"kenapa setelah bertemu namja tadi sifat jongin noona berubah? Apa jangan – jangan namja tadi man-ah mana mungkin. Jongin noona pernah berkata kepadaku bahwa dia belum pernah pacaran. Ah molla" sehun jadi pusing sendri memikirkannya.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan pulang jongin tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan namja tadi. Sampai dia tidak sadar ada yang mengintainya dari kejauhan.

' _apa benar itu kau jongin-ah?_ _Apa kau sudah melupakan ku?'_

.

.

"jongin-ah sampai kapan kau akan tidur huhh?" Teriak seorang yeoja berambut panjang berarna coklat madu. Mendengar tanda bahaya jongin segera bangun dari tidur cantiknya.

"baekhyun-ah tak tau kah aku baru saja tidur dan sekarang kau sudah membangunkan sepagi ini. Lagipula aku tidak ada kelas hari ini." Ucap jongin dengan naada khas orang baru tidur. Hei siaapun juga akan marah jika kau baru saja tidur selama 2 jam dan kau sudah diteriaki sepagi ini.

Gara – gara namja yang tadi malam ada di mini market jongin jadi tak bisa tidur dan ia baru bisa tidur jam 4 pagi. Sekarang ada baekhyun disini.

"mianhae jongin-ah" sahut baekhyun dengan cengiran cantiknya.

"bagunlah jongin-ah hari ini kita harus melakukan sesuatu. Jadi aku sudah membuat jadwal yang akan kita lakukan hari ini. Seperti pagi ini kita akan melakukan olahraga jongin-ah. Kita sebagai perempuan harus bisa menjaga tubuh kita. Tidakkah kau merasa semakin gendut jongin? Kau lama – lama seperti beruang kau tau!" Sementara baekhyun mengoceh, jongin lebih memilih meanjutkan tidurnya yang tertunda. Baru saja jongin meletakkan kepalanya datas bantal. Ia sudah ditarik oleh baekhyun.

"oh ayolah jongin kapan lagi kia bisa libur seperti ini?"

"karna hari ini libur aku ingin tidur seharian baek. Aku lelah kau tau" balas jongin malas.

"kenapa kau tak asik huh? Apa kau tak kasihan terhadap temanmu ini" ucap baekhyun yang nada nya disedih – sedihkan. Jika sudah seperti ini jongin pasti sud—

"aku tak akan luluh kali ini." Ejek jongin secara tidak langsung.

"baiklah aku akan siap – siap" pada akhirnya jongin uluh juga, setelah 15 menit mereka terdiam satu sama lain.

Mereka sampai di taman pukul 9.35. Baekhyun sabar dengan keadaan ini. Baekhyun suda biasa dengan ini semua. Padahal tadi baekhyun ingin jam 6 ya setidaknya jam 7 lah mereka berangkat ke taman untuk olahraga. Tapi namanya juga jongin. Tapi baekhyun bersyukur mempunyai teman seperti jongin. Ah bukan teman. Baekhyun menganggap jongin seperti saudaranya sendiri. Jongin pun sama, jongin menganggap baekhyun adalah kakak perempuannya. Jadi siapapun yang menyakiti jongin baekhyun akan langsung menemui anak yang membuat jongin sedih. Jadi baekhyun itu wajah barbie tapi dalemnya preman pasar jika sudah berkaitan dengn jongin.

"mianhae baekhyun-ah gara gara aku kita hanya berdiam berdiam diri seperti ini. Jika saja ak—"

"tak apa jonginie tak perlu merasa bersalah seperti itu. Setidaknya kau tidak hanya dirumah. Bagaimana jika kita mengelilingi taman ini ssekali lalu kita makan ayam?"

Jongin sangat beruntug mempunyai baekhyun sekarang. Jika waktu itu jongin tidak bertemu baekhyun, bagaimana jongin saat ini?

"hey! Kau melamun. Sudahlah tak usah diambil pusing jongin. Sekarang ayo kita berkeliling. Barangkali nanti ada cogan lewat." Ucap baekhyun seraya merangkul pundak jongin dan terkekeh pelan. Sedangkan jongin? Ia tersenyum simpul melihat sahabatnya yang merangkap menjadi kakaknya.

Setelah mereka berkeliling sekali. Jongin merengek minta ice cream. Karena baekhyun kakak yang baik jadi baekhyun membelikan jongin ice cream

"baekhyunnie?" Panggil jongin

"heum?" Sahut baekhyun.

"apa eonnie tak merasa kalau taman ini sepi sekali?"

Baekhyun melihat sekitar. "heuh, kau benar. Tumben sekali. Biasanyakn taman ini sangat ramai."

"apa jangan – jangan ada sesuatu ya?"

"sesuatu?"

"taman ini di sewa mungkin?"

Jongin mengamati taman. Tiba – tiba matanya menangkap sesuatu.

"baekhyunnie itu kenapa kok ramai ya?"

"molla, sudahlah kau jadi makan ayam tidak?"

"mau, kajja!"

"chakkaman! Agasshi!"

.

.

"hyung aku tak mau tau hari ini harus jadi. Kau taukan jadwalku sangat padat."

"chanyeol-ah berhentilah kau membuatku kepalaku bertambah pusing kau tau."

Namja yang dipanggil chanyeol itu langsung berhenti dan langsung mendudukkan pantatnya ke sebelah namja bermata rusa. Sebenarnya hari ini adalah hari embuatan mv untuk comeback ny chanyeol. Kalian tau chanyeol kan? Kalian tidak tahu? Huh, yang benar saja. Namanya ada dimana – mana sekarang. Park chanyeol, artis jebolan sm. Ent. Kalian juga tidak tahu sm? Jika kalian tidak tahu silahkan kalian car di internet. Tinggal ketikkan park chanyeol. Maka akan keluar semua informasi tentang park chanyeol. Jadi, park chanyeol adalah penyanyi solo yang multitalent. Kalian suruh apa saja chanyeol pasti bisa. Yang pentig jauhkan dari makanan yang pedas. Dia sangat tidak kuat dengan pedas.

Jadi chanyeol akan syuting mv hari ini. Tapi karena adalah masalah yang sangat besar ia jadi tempramen. Bayangkan saja ia sudah jauh – jauh dari jeju langsung ke sini untuk syuting. Dan model wanitanya tidak datang – datang.

Sebetulnya semua juga bingung dengan situasi ini. Sang sutradara juga bingung. Luhan –manager chanyeol— melihat sekitar. Tiba – tiba matanya menangkap sesuatu. Ia menggrebak meja depannya.

Brak!

"hyung kau mengagetkanku!" Ucap chanyeol sembil mengelus dadanya.

"chanyeol-ah aku punya ide. Tunggulah disini. Jangan sampai kabur seperti dulu." Ucap luhan secara menepuk pundak chanyeol. Sedagkan chanyeol menatap manager yang merangkap sebagai hyungnya itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"sutradara lee!" Teriak luhan.

"ada apa luhan-ssi?" Tanya sutradara lee.

"aku punya ide."

"ide?" Sutradara lee menatap luhan bingung.

"kemarilah" ucap luhan. Sutradra lee mendekatkan badannya ke luhan. Luhan membisikkan sesuatu.

"bagaimana? Ideku bagus bukan?" Kata luhan dengan tingkat kepedean yang sangat tinggi.

"bagus sih. Tapi apa dia mau?" Tanya sutradara lee ragu.

"sudahlah, tidak ada salahnya mencobakan hyung? Nah sekarang kau tinggal menemui nona yang ada disana." Ucap luhan sambil menunjuk objek yang dimaksud.

"kenapa kau menyuruhku eoh?!" Kata sutradara lee tak terima. Ya memang dia sutradaranya tapi yang mempunyai ide kan si rusa china yang tak tahu malu itu.

"kau kan sutradaranya hyung." Kan, baru saja kita berargumen seperti itu, terlontarlah kata ' _kau kan sutradaranya hyung.'_

"tapi rusa china kau kan yang punya ide." Lama – lama sutradara lee kesal sendiri dengan luhan.

"aku kan hanya mengutarakan ide ku hyung. Sudahlah hyung, sekarang temui nona yang disana." Ucap luhan yang langsung mendorong badan sutradara itu.

"tidak akan rusa china. Kau yang kesana." Ucap sutradara lee yang yak mau kalah mendorong badan dan memberikan death glare kepada luhan.

"hyung…." Ucap luhan memelas. "arraseo." Pada akhirnya acara dorong mendorong dimenangan oleh sutradara lee. Yeaayyyy *apaan deh thor gak jelas -_-*

"semangat yaaa luhan… hyung mencintaimuu…"

"hyung itu menjijikkan!" Teriak luhan dari kejauhan.

Langkah luhan memberat saat jaraknya dan objek yang ada di ide luhan semakin menipis. _'ahh eottokaae?'_ jerit luhah dalam hati. Padahal hanya tinggal 5 langkah dan… ia sampai ditempat yang ia tuju.

" _molla, sudahlah kau jadi makan ayam tidak?"_

" _mau, kajja!"_

Mendengar kata 'kajja' luhan langsung menoleh dan berlari menuju jongin. 'jangan bilang dia mau pergi. Ahhh nona kajimaaaa' jerit luhan dalam hati.

"chakkaman! Agasshi!" Teriak luhan pada jongin. Jongin langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Matanya menyipit melihat objek yang di nilainya aneh tersebut.

Hosh…hosh…hosh…

"pada akhirnya." Ucap luhan. Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Merasa bahwa ia diperhatikan oleh dua yeooa di depannya. Luhan segera berdiri tegak.

"ah, hai. Bisakah kau membantuku?" Tanya luhan spontan, pertanyaan ini sebenarnya ia tujukan pada jongin. Tapi karna pada dasarnya jongin lemot dan nggak peka. Jadilah….

Kriikk.. Krikk… krikk…

"tapi maaf sebelumnya. Anda siapa? Dan pertolongan apa yang anda inginkan dari kami?" Skak mat! Mati kau xi luhan. Mau menjawab apa kau?

"maafkan aku. Sebelumnya perkenalkan namaku xi luhan. Dan tentang pertolongan? Ah.. Itu.. Eum.. Anu…" jongin dan baekhyun menatap luhan bingung. Jongin memeringkan kepalanya imut. Sedangkan baekhyun menautkan alisnya. Luhan yang tak sengaja mealihat ekspresi jongin menjerit dalam hati _'ahhh kenapa dia imut sekali.?'_

"Pokoknya ini sangat penting. Apakah kalian tidak mau membantuku?" Tanya luhan memelas.

"bukannya kami tidak mau membantu. Kami hanya waspada." Jleb! _'memangnya wajahku seperti orang criminal apa?'_ batin luhan kesal. Jongin menyeggol tangan baekhyun.

"sepertinya dia memamng kesusahan baekhyunnie. Tak ada salahnya menolong orangkan?" Bisiknya pada baekhyun.

"tapi kita harus tetap waspada jonginie. Bisa saj kita nanti di bius. Dan dijual di ahjussi – ahjussi mesum. Kau mau?" Bisik baekhyun tapi karna paada dasarnya suara baekhyun keras, luhan jadi mendengar perkataan baekhyun tadi. Hati luhan tertohok mendengarnya.

"baiklah kita akan membantu anda." Kata baekhyun sedikit sinis.

"tak usah terlalu formal begitu. Cukup panggil luhan saja." Kata luhan lembut selembut sutra.

"ikuti aku."

.

.

Mereka telah sampai di tempat syuting. Luhan langsung menghadapkan mereka berdua –jongin dan baekhyun- ke sutradara lee. Baekhyun dan jongin mulai bingung dengan situasi ini.

"bagaimana hyung?" Tanya luhan pada sutradara lee.

"tidak buruklah. Tetapi nona, siapa nama kalian?" Tanya sutradara lee.

"ah, annyeonghaseo.. Naneun kim jongin imnida." Jawab jongin bersemangat. Jongin juga tak tahu kenapa ia jadi bersemangat seperti ini.

"annyeonghaseo, cheoneun byun baekhyun imnida. Bangapseumnida." Jawab baekhyun ala kadarnya. Sutradra lee tersenyum manis kepada mereka berdua. Luhan ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"jadi rusa china, nona mana yang kau maksud?" Tanya sutradara lee pada luhan yang sedang melihat jongin sangat intens. Bahkan, mungkin luhan tidak mendengar pertanyaan sutradara lee.

"yackk! Xi luhan kau tak mendengarku!?" Teriak sutadara lee. Yang membuat semua orang terkejut. Bahkan chanyeol yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari sutradara lee sampai mengusap dadanya. Chanyeol yang jaraknya lumayan jauh saja sampai begitu bagaimana dengan jongin dan baekhyun? Jongin bahkan tak dapat melakukan apa – apa bukan karena apa, tapi memang suara sutradara lee sangat cetar membahana. Yang bisa dilakukan jongin hanya mengkedipkan matanya berulang kali.

' _ah, kenapa kau sangat manis jongin-ssi?'_ jangan tanya itu curahan hati siapa, sudah pasti itu milik si rusa china.

Plak!

Dengan tidak gantengnya sutradara lee memberikan ciuman kasih sayang dengan tangannya yang mengenai kepala luhan. "aw… hyung… kenapa kau memukulku?" Ucap luhan sambil mengusap dahinya yang memerah. Sutradara lee memberikan death glare kepada luhan, sedangkan luhan? Jangan tanya bagaimana luhan.

"jadi bagamana rusa china?" Tanya suradara lee.

"apanya yang bagaimana hyung?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan sutradara marga lee tersebut, ia malah bertanya balik ke sutradara lee. Sutradara lee juga begitu, bukannya menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh luhan. Sutradara lee malah menggeplak kepala luhan.

"ehemm… permisi xi luhan-ssi, jika aku dan baekhyun eonnie tidak melakukan apa –apa lebih baik kami pulang." Ucapan manis dengan suara yag lembut itu menyita perhatian luhan. Dengan gerakan reflex luhan menoleh ke arah jongin.

"ah, eumm… begini Jongin—ah sebelumnya tak apakan kalau aku memanggilmu begitu?" tanya Luhan canggung.

Dari jauh Chanyeol melihat gerak – gerik managernya yang menurutnya aneh dan Chanyeol merasa bahwa ia baru mengetahui kalau mnagernya bisa terlihat kaku dan canggung didepan seorang wanita. Tanpa sengaja matanya bertubrukan dengan Jongin. Jongin yang tidak sengaja melihat Chanyeol dari jauh. Dia hanya melihat tidak lebih. Lalu terjadilah _eye contact_ antara jongin dan chanyeol. Sepertinya Jongin harus memeriksakan jantung, yang entah kenapa berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Hingga akhirnnya Chanyeol lah yang memutus kontak mata mereka.

"Ah ada apa denganku?" ucap Jongin sambil memegang dadanya. Baekhyun yang melihat itu pun langsung bertanya pada jongin. "Jongin kau baik – baik saja?" baekhyun bertanya sambil memegang bahu sempit jongin. Luhan yang mendengar pertanyaan baekhyun barusan langsung menatap Jongin. Tatapan yang jarang ia berikan kepada wanita lain selain ibunya, jika ibunya sedang sakit. Tatapan kekhawatiran. Khawatir jika orang yang di cintai sakit. Tunggu, apakah Luhan mencintai Jongin?

"Baiklah jadi begini, kami sangat membutuhkan bantuan mu Jongin-ssi. Jadi bantuan yang kami maksud adalah,…" hening beberapa saat.

"Kami meminta bantuanmu untuk menjadi model dalam music video yang sedang kami garap." lanjut Luhan setangah berbisik. Ia hanya takut jika saja kedua wanita ini berteriak. Tapi, dugaan Luhan salah besar. Mereka tidak berteriak, atau apapun. Mereka hanya diam.

"Jadi bagaimana Jongin-ssi?" tanya sutradara lee. yang berhasil membuyarkan lamunan mereka semua.

"Tapi… Aku tidak bisa. Mungkin baekhyun eonnie bisa membantu." jawab Jongin spontan. Jujur dia awam sekali dalam dunia per-akting-an. Tapi jangan salah dalam urusan ballet dan menari lainnya Jonginlah jagonya.

"Aku? kenapa harus aku—tidak kenapa harus kita?" tanya baekhyun. Sejujurnya baekhyun bingung. Dari semua manusia di taman ini—baekhyun langsung melihat sekitar. Benar saja, taman hari ini sepi. Mungkin karna ada syuting MV atau apapunlah itu.

"Kau pasti sudah tau alasannya Baekhyun-ssi?" jawab luhan denga senyum ang lebih mengarah ke seringai. Baekhyun yang melihat seringai itu bergidik ngeri.

"Jongin-ah kau saja ne? lumayan loh bisa masuk MV nya Chanyeol oppa." ucap baekhyun dengan senyum yang menurut jongin sangat mengerikan itu. Sebetulnya Baekhyun memang queen of drama. Tapi hanya drama bukan drama yang tayang di tv – tv hanya drama dikampusnya dan jongin tentu saja.

"Hyung! Jadi bagaimana? disini semakin panas kau tau!" ucap Chanyeol kesal. Tuggu Chanyeol? Mereka berempat langsung menoleh kearah chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang dilihat seperti itu jadi salah tingkah sendiri. Apalagi mata itu yang melihat.

"Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu?" tanya chanyeol kikuk. Baekhyun menahan nafasnya. Pada akhirnya impiannya terwujud, ia bisa melihat artis dengan jarak sedekat ini. Jongin tau sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin berteriak tapi ia menahannya. Jongin tersenyum melihat tingkah baekhyun.

"Jongin-ah, sepertinya memang harus dirimu yang menjadi modelnya. Kalian terlihat cocok. Dan juga jika aku yang menjadi modelnya. Syutingnya tidak akan cepat selesai. Mereka ingin syutingnya cepat selesai jongin. Lagi pula aktingmu bagus kok. aku pernah melihatmu di drama musical kampus." Ucap Baekhyun cepat, tanpa tanda baca dan jeda. Bahkan Chanyeol, Jongin, Luhan dan Sutradara lee dibuat cengo mendengar apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun. Yang membuat Luhan menganga tak percaya adalah ' _Kalian terlihat cocok'_ bisa diulangi ' _ **KALIAN TERLIHAT COCOK'**_. Sungguh kata – kata itu membuat hati Luhan mencelos. Baekhyun yang ditatap seperti itu hanya bisa memberikan cengirannya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Luhan memanggil MUA yang ada. Tapi Luhan kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun kepada, entah kepada siapa.

"Tunggu, aku saja yang merias wajah jongin. Kalian bisa mengatakan jongin berperan menjadi apa." Baekhyun berkata sambil tersenyum manis. Bahkan perempuan yang akan merias wajah jongin melongo dengan apa yang dilakukan baekhyun. Wajar saja wanita itu melongo tak percaya. Baekhyun langsung menarik jongin dan mendudukkan pantatnya di tempat yang disediakan.

Bahkan Baekhyun hanya memerlukan waktu 10 menit untuk memoles wajah manis Jongin.

"Nah sudah selesai" seru Baekhyun. Mendengar itu Luhan, Sutradara Lee, Chanyeol dan wanita yang akan merias jongin melongo. Sutradara Lee bertepuk tangan.

"Bagaimana? Jongin cantikkan?" tanya Baekhyun tersenyum bangga.

"Cantik" bisik Luhan entah pada siapa, pada angin mungkin.

"Bisa kau ulangi Xi Luhan?" tanya baekhyun. Chanyeol yang kebetulan tepat disebelah Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya. Walaupun luhan sering mengatakan itu ke pacar – pacarnya. Luhan kan playboy cap ikan teri, yang sialnya sangat bangsat dan menawan itu. Tapi saat managernya mengatakan itu untuk wanita yang didepannya ini sangat berbeda. Bukan seperti luhan. Jadi Chanyeol hanya bisa terenyum mendengar itu. Chanyeol akui perempuan di depannya ini cantik tapi cenderung manis. Chanyeol tersenyum dengan apa yang ada pikirannya saat ini. Tapi kemudian ekspresinya berubah datar kembali, dan menggelengkan kepalannya.

"Kau cantik jongin-ssi." ucap sutradara lee. Mendengar itu jongin tersipu malu.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita mulai syutingnya." teriak sutradra lee.

"Ah, bagaimana ini Baekhyun-ah?" tanya jongin pada sahabatnya itu. Jujur dia sangat gugup kali ini. Padahal saat ia lomba tari dia tidak segugup ini. Ada apa dengan Jongin kali ini?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

tibisi…..

gantung gak sih? Gak kan ya? yaudah jangan lupa review yaaa….

Kamsahapnida *bow*


	3. curcol

Hai guysss….

Pertama – tama, marilah kita ucapkan syukur kepada Tuhan YME…

Hahaha bercandaaa…

Jadi aku auliae selaku author ff "Can I Belive In Love" mau ngucapin minta maaf sebesar – besarnya. Karna belum bisa update ff. Dikarenakan tugas yang menumpuk. Yah ginilah kehidpan anak SMA yang katanya seru. Iyasih seru tapi capek woy *lah malah curhat*

Jadi intinya ejak, oh ya kalian bisa panggil aku ejak. Aku 99L.

Intinya ejak mau minta maaf gak bisa update cepet. Tapi ejak udah mulai ngetik chapter 3. Dan InsyaAllah chp 3 ini panjang.

Jadi stay tuned yaaaa…

Love you all….

Auliae~


	4. Casting

**Casting!**

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian beberapa hari lalu, yang membuat Jongin menjadi model dalam MV nya Chanyeol. Baekhyun terus memaksa Jongin supaya dia ikut berpartisipasi dalam drama pada peringatan hari jadi universitasnya. Baekhyun heran mengapa pada saat Jongi diminta untuk menjadi model dalam MV Chanyeol Jongin bilang bahwa ia tidak bisa berakting padahal acting Jongin saat itu sangat bagus—menurut Baekhyun— Makanya Baekhyun terus memaksa Jongin untuk berpartisipasi dalam drama hari jadi universitasnya.

"Ayolah Jongin—ah. Kau harus ikut casting, untuk acara itu. Castingnya diadakan dua hari lagi." rengek Baekhyun. Sedangkan Jongin? Dia hanya menganggap rengekan Baekhyun ini adalah angin lalu. Melihat Jongin yang mengabaikannya Baekhyun memanyunkan/?/ bibirnya. Jongin melirik Baekhyun yang tiba – tiba diam. Jongin tersenyum melihat baekhyun.

"Jongin-ah!" panggil Baekhyun.

"Heum?" Jongin menanggapi tanpa melihat ke arah baekhyun.

"Bukan kah itu manager nya Chanyeol, siapa namanya, Lo—han? su…han? Lu..han? Ah benar Xi Luhan." bisik Baekhyunn pada Jongin. Jongin langsung menoleh ke arah baekhyun dan mengikuti pandangan mata baekhyun. Benar itu adalah managernya Chanyeol, Xi Luhan.

"Kira – kira ada apa ya dia kesini? apa jangan – jangan tahun ini mereka mengundang Chanyeol?" terka Baekhyun. Jongin hanya manggut – manggut mendengar terkaan Baekhyun.

"Jonginie, bukankah besok Chanyeol comeback ya? Itu berarti besok mukamu akan terpanpang dimana mana Jonginie. Nanti belilah masker jonginnie."

DEG!

Jantung jongin langsung bedetak lebih cepat mendengar perkataan baekhyun barusan. Otaknya langsung memutar kejadian saat syuting. Saat ia dan Chanyeol bertatap muka, tatapan matanya yang seperti mengintimidasi. Lalu senyuman Chanyeol yang dapat membuat jantung wanita mana saja berdegup kencang. Memikirkannya saja membuat jantung jongin berdetak kencang. Dan itu juga membuat pipi Jongin merona.

"Jonginnie kau tak apa? Kenapa pipimu memerah? Kau demam? Kau sakit Jonginnie?" entah karna suara baekhyun yang cetar atau memang Ia sengaja membesarkan volume suaranya? Supaya mereka di notice oleh rusa china itu?

Tapi memang dari bicaranya sepertinya baekhyun tidak sengaja. Karena well, suara baekhyun memang seperti itu. Jadi Luhan yang tak sengaja mendengar suara Baekhyun langsung menoleh kearah Baekhyun dan Jongin. Sekarang di hadapan baekhyun ada seenggok rusa yang menjelma menjadi manusia.

Krik..krik..krik…

Entah mengapa suasananya menjadi hening.

"Eum, ehem… kau Xi Luhan kan? Yang waktu itu menyuruh—bukan, meminta bantuan kepada kami untuk MV Chanyeol? atau lebih tepatnya kau manager Chanyeol?" tanya Bakehyun dengan nada yang sedikit canggung. Hanya sedikit. Melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang seperti itu Jongin jadi ingin tertawa. Hanya saja suasananya tidak pas. Jadi ia menahannya. Lagi pula Baekhyun yang terkenal petakilan sekarang menjadi seperti ini.

"Ah benar, aku Xi Luhan. Cukup panggil aku Luhan. Besok MV nya akan keluar. Aku fikir kalian sudah mendengarnya." Sahut Luhan tak kalah canggung.

"Nde, kami telah mendengarnya." Jawab Jongin seadanya. Sambil tersenyum.

"Oh ya Jongin-ssi aku ingin memberikan ini." Luhan mengatakannya dengan memberikan sebuah kartu nama.

"Agensi tempat aku bekerja sangat tertarik kepadamu. Jadi aku ingin memberikan kartu nama itu. Itu adalah kartu namaku. Jika kau bersedia masuk ke agensi ku, kau bisa menghubungiku." jelas Luhan yang melihat gelagat bingung seorang Kim jongin.

"Ah, Seperti itu. Tai aku tidak tertarik untuk menjadi seorang artis atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan dunia entertain. Mungkin kau bingung dengan yang kumaksud, dan mungkin kau berpikir kalau kau tidak ingn berhubungan dengan dunia entertain kenapa aku mau menjadi model dari MV nya Chanyeol. Itu karna aku merasa prihatin dengan kalian semua. Setelah kau memanggil kami dan berbicara bahwa kau membuthkan bantuan aku bisa melihat wajah kalian sudah sangat lelah. Apalagi harus menghadapi manusia yang benama Chanyeol itu. Saat itu aku membantu kalian dengan ikhlas kok. Itulah mengapa aku tak ingin diberi upah atau apapun. Sebelumnya aku minta maaf jika berbicara seperti ini." Bekhyun bahkan tak menyangka Jongin bisa berkata seperti itu. Sedangkan Jongin langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tak berani menatap Luhan. Bahkan kartu nama yang baru saja diberikan Luhan sedikit tertekuk dan lusuh karna jongin memegangnya terlalu erat.

"Maafkan aku." Sebenarnya Jongin merasa tidak enak dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Jongin sebenarnya tidak tahan dengan suasana ini. Terlalu canggung baginya. Ia jadi ingin kabur dri sini.

"ahh seperti itu. Tak apa jongin-ah. Lagi pula itu adalah hakmu memilih jadi… yaa tak apa." Sahut Luhan maklum. Bahkan Luhan tersenyum.

"tapi apakah aku tak apa meminta nomor ponselmu? Atau mungkin id line mu?" pinta Luhan malu – malu. Sambil menyerahkan hpnya. Disisi lain Baekhyun tersenyum kecil melihat interaksi mereka.

"Memangnya untuk apa?" tanya Jongin. Sebenarnya jantung jongin juga berdebar debar sekarang. Tapi ini tidak semendebarkan saat ia dan chnayeol saling tatap.

"Ah… Hanya ingin meminta, apakah tidak boleh?" sekarang Luhan sedang was – was jika Jongin tidak mau mmberikan nomer ponselnya, bagaimana bisa ia mendakati beruang manis ini.

"ah, baiklah" jawab jongin singkat padat dan jelas—menururt—baekhyun. Jongin langsung mengambil ponsel Luhan. Dan mengetikkan nomor ponselnya di posel Luhan.

"Ini" Jongin mengembalikan ponsel itu kepada pemiliknya.

"Goma—" "Jongin noona…." Ucapan Luhan terpotong karena seseorang dengan tidak elitnya meneriaki, tidak bukan meneriaki, memanggil Jongin dengan suara cemprengnya.

Merasa namanya dipanggil jongin langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Baekhyun menyipitkan mata nya melihat seonggok manusia yang—sepertinya—memakai sragam SMA berlari kearahnya dan dua manusia lainnya.

"Jong, bukankah itu Sehun?" tanya baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada seonggok manusia yang berlari itu.

"Sepertiya iya. Tapi kenapa sehun ada disini? Bukankah pendaftaran masuk universitas masih lama?" tanya jongin balik. Sedangkan Luhan yang tidak mengetahui situasi ini hanya bisa diam. Memangnya Luhan harus berbicara? Bisa saja Luhan bertanya kepada dua gadis disebelahnya, seperti ' _siapa sehun itu?'_ mungkin seperti itu.

"noonaa.." Sehun menyapa Jongin dengan senyum yang bisa membuat siapa saja jatuh hati.

"Hanya Jongin saja yang kau sapa bocah?" Baekhyun berucap sambil menjitak kepala Sehun. Tapi karena sehun kelebihan kalsium, jadi jitakan baekhyun hanya sampai pipi sehun. Sehun memeletkan lidahnya kepada Baekhyun.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa." Salam Luhan. Dan pergi begitu saja. Entah mengapa melihat jongin begitu dekat dengan makhluk yang sangat putih -Bahkan Luhan berpikir apakah dia albino?- itu membuat hati luhan sedikit tidak rela. Apalagi saat albino itu mengusak rambut jongin dan apa – apaan itu, tatapan mata albino itu.

"iya Luhan—sshi hati – hati" mendengar sahutan jongin yang seperti itu membuat mood Luhan naik kembali. Luhan tersenyum dengan ucapan yang diberikan Jongin kepadanya. Sedangkan sehun? Tolong jangan tanya tentangnya. Jelas saja ia menampilkan wajah bingungnya.

"Noona itu tadi siapa?" tanya sehun kepo.

"Dasar kepo." Sahut Baekhyun sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

"Kajja Jongin-ah. Kita tinggalkan saja bocah albino ini." Ceracas baekhyun yang langsung menarik tangan Jongin. Jongin diam saja saat ia ditarik baekhyun. Oh iya dia lupa, kenapa sehun bisa ada disini?

"sebentar baekhyunnie." Jongin terdiam, setelah itu ia menatap sehun. Sehun yang ditatap seperti itu menautkan alisnya.

"Bocah kenapa kau disini?" tanya jongin sakartis. Bukannya menjawab, sehun malah nyengir.

"Aku rindu padamu noona. Kemarin – kemarin kau kemana?" sehun bertanya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya beberapa senti.

"Kemarin kemarin aku kan sibuk hun-ah. Jadi maafkan, aku tidak bisa menjadi tutormu." Jawab jongin sejujurnya. Setelah membantu chanyeol ia jadi sibuk. Ya, jongin sibuk. Sibuk memikirkan hatinya. Kenapa jantungnya berdegup kecang saat mata bulat itu menatapnya? Jongin sebenarnya pernah merasakan ini. Tapi itu sudah lama. Saat ia masih bersama pria asal china yang sekarang tak tau dimana. Memikirkannya membuat jongin sedih.

"Sudahlah bocah. Apa kau tak sekolah? Pergilah kau menghalangi jalan kami." Ujar baekhyun sakartis. Baekhyun berbicara sambil menarik jongin.

"Yak! Baekhyun noona! Jangan pisahkan aku dengan jongin noona. Dasar baekhyun noonaaaa." Teriak sehun sambil berlari mengejar jongin dan baekhyun, sehun lansung merangkul jongin. Tanpa mereka sadari ada yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan sendu.

 **MV**

Pagi ini kamar jongin dipenuhi teriakan – teriakan seseorang yang berama Byun Baekhyun. Hampir 1 jam lebih baekhyun membangunkan Jongin. Tapi tetap saja si empunya kamar tidak bangun. Sungguh sebenaya Baekhyun sudah muak, baekhyun capek diginiin jongin. Baekhyun ingin jongin mengikuti casting untuk pertunjukan ini adalah hari terakhir castingnya dibuka. Baekhyun berharap jongin ingin ikut. Karena desas – desusnya, pertunjukan kali ini adalah drama musical. Sangat berbeda dengan tahun – tahun kemarin. Dari 3 tahun yang lalu kampusnya selalu menampilkan drama kolosal. Jadi baaekhyun senang mendengar bahwa tahun ini berbeda. Sebenarnya baekhyun bisa saja ikut casting dalam pertunjukan kali ini. Tapi karena tahun kemarin ia sudah bermain peran. Jadi, tahun ini baekhyun ingin jongin yang ikut.

"Jongin-ah, bangunlah. Ayolah, hari ini adalah casting hari terakhir."

"…" tak ada sahutan dari sang empunya nama. Baekhyun menatap jongin dengan pandangan kecewa, prihatin, sedih,dsb. Baekhyun menyerah, ia tak bisa membujuk jongin kali ini.

"Baiklah jongin-ah, sekarang semuanya terserah kau jongin-ah. Itu hakmu memilih. Aku yang terlalu memaksakan kehendak. Aku pergi dulu jongin-ah." Ujar baekhyun lesu.

Klek! Pintu kamar jongin tertutup pelan. Dikira baekhyun sudah tidak ada, jongin membuka matanya. Tatapan mataya tidak bisa dijelaskan. Sebenarnya ia mau-mau saja ikut casting itu. Tapi ia takut, ia takut menjadi tekenal. Hey, jongin-ah, selama ini kau sudah terkenal. Sekarang siapa yang tak tahu Kim Jongin? Seluruh mahasiswa di Seoul National University pasti tahu. Jongin bangkit dari tidurnya dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi. Setelah selesai jongin menatap wajahnya sendiri di depan cermin. Tiba – tiba ia teringat baekhyun. Selama ini baekhyun selalu ada untuk jongin.

Setelah ia puas melamun ia langsung bergegas memakai baju yang pantas. Sampai di depan bangunan apartementnya jongin langsung menyetop taxi.

"Pak! Cepat kita harus ke SNU." Ucap jongin cepat kepada sopir taxi.

"Baiklah nona."

Jongin berdo'a dalam hati semoga ia tidak telat. Beberapa hari yang lalu, baekhyun sudah mendaftarkan nama jongin. Dan jika sekarang hari terakhir, nama jongin pasti berada pada urutan awal. Sesekali ia melirik jam tangan yang bertengger cantk di tangan kirinya.

"Pak, apakah tidak bisalebih cepat?" tanya jongin tidak sabaran.

"Tapi ini sudah yang tercepat nona." Jawab sang supir santai.

Jongin melihat kedepan. Beberapa meter lagi adalah kampusnya. Tapi kenapa taxinya tidak berjalan? Ia melihat kedepan lagi.

"Maaf nona, tapi didepan sepertinya ada sesuatu yang membuat macet." Jelas sang supir kepada jongin.

Tanpa pikir panjang. "Pak, saya turun disini saja. Ini uangnya." Jongin menyrahkan beberapa lembar won dan langsung membuka pintu taxi.

Jongin berlari, dia tidak ingin telat. Dia tidak ingin membat baekhyun kecewa. Padahal beberapa jam yang lalu ia mengecewakan baekhyun.

"Jebal.. jebal.. jebal." Jongin berdoa dalam hati.

Tin…Tin..

"Awas…!"

Jongin tiba – tiba merasa badannya tertarik ke depan. Saat jongin membuka matanya yang Jongin rasakan adalah ia sudah di dalam dekapan seseorang yang tinggi, memakai masker dan topi hitam. Karena jongin terburu – buru ia langsung berlari menuju kampusnya. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun ke orang yang menolongnya. Tanpa jongin sadari ada yang memperhatikan jongin dari tadi sambil tersenyum dan bergumam "Dasar"

Akhirnya jongin sampai juga di tempat diadakannya casting tersebut.

"Jongin tidak akan datang chen-ah, gantilah dengan peserta berikutnya dan casting selesai." Jongin mengenali suara ini. Suara yang dirindukannya. Jongin melihat badan baekhyun tatapan matanya bertubrukan dengan tatapan chen.

"Oh! Jongin-ah kau sudah datang?" belum sempat jongin menyuruh chen untuk diam, tapi suara cempreng milik chen sudah menggema. Bakhyun langsung balik badan. Baekhyun tak menyangka jongin ada disini.

"Kau disini jongin-ah?" tanya baekhyun tak percaya. Jongin memberikan senyumannya.

"Maafkan aku, baekhyunnie" ucap jongin menyesal. Jongin menundukkan kepalanya. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat jongin.

"Tak apa jongin-ah. Yang penting kau ada disini sekarang." Baekhyun mengusap kepala jongin.

"Nah sekarang masuklah kesana." Lanjut baekhyun setelah mendorong dengan lembut badan jongin.

"Fighting Jongin-ah." Chen ikut menyemangati jongin.

Saat jongin masuk ke dalam ruangan untuk casting ia sangat gugup. Tapi seketika rasa gugupnya entah melayang kemana, saat ia melihat senyum baekhyun tadi. Jongin baru melangkah beberapa langkah tapi ia mulai gugup kembali. Saat mengetahui siapa saja yang menjadi jurinya kali ini.

Di sebelah pojok kanan sana ada Mr. Smith, oke tak masalah itu adalah koreografer handal. Sebelah Mr. Smith ada Mrs. Krystal. Seseorang sebelah Mrs. Krystal membuatnya gugup setengah mati. Bahkan jantungnya mungkin berhenti berdetak. Mata elang itu, mata yang dulu menatapya sangat lembut. Bibir yang slalu menyemangati jongin apapun yang terjadi. Pria itu, pria yang berhasil membuat jongin menagis selama 3 hari berturut – turut. Pria yang menjungkir-balikkan kehidupan jongin beberapa tahun silam. Pria itu Wu Yifan.

Wu Yifan, satu kata untuk pria itu yang ada dipikiran jongin. Brengsek! Sungguh bisakah pria itu pergi dari sini. Sebelah pria bernama Wu Yifan ada seorang wanita dengan dress floral yang menurut jongin hampir sama dengan yang dipakai jongin hari ini. Jongin tidak tahu siapa itu. Tapi menurut jongin dia sangat cantik. Mata seperti kucing, pipi yang seperti bakpau. Ah sungguh kalau bisa jongin ingin memagang pipi itu. Disebelah wanita bermata kucing itu ada Xi Luhan. Tunggu? Xi Luhan? Jika ada Xi Luhan berarti ada Chanyeol. Dan tepat disebelah Luhan ternyata Chanyeol. Sebelah Chanyeol sepertinya dosen dari department music. Yang tak dikenal oleh Jongin.

Jujur jika bisa jongin ingin pergi dari sini. Ia bisa melewati ini kalau saja di depannya bukan pria bernama Wu Yifan.

"Baiklah, peserta berikutnya adalah Kim Jongin. Untuk Kim Jongin time is yours." Entah siapa yang berbicara seperti itu. Jongin tidak mengenalinya. Jongin tidak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang. Jognin maju sedikit kedepan. Dan memegang microphone yang sudah disediakan. Ia hanya memegang dan menempatkannya didepan bibirnya.

"Eum..— _ayo jongin kau pasti bisa._

"Anyeonghaseyoo. Naneun Kim Jongin imnida." Sungguh jongin ingin lari dari sini jongin tidak suka dengan suasana yang seperti ini. Menegangkan dan mencekam

"Baiklah Jongin-ah. Kami memiliki beberapa pertanyaan untukmu." Itu Mrs. Kyrstal

"Pertanyaan pertama. Apa alasanmu mengikuti casting kali ini?" tanya Mr. Smith

"Saya mengikuti ini karena saya ingin memiliki pengalaman baru. Dan juga saya tertarik dengan drama kali ini." Jawab jongin jujur.

"kenapa kau memilih drama? Kau kan ahli dalam menari, kenapa tidak ikut menari?"

DEG! Kenapa yang tanya harus dia sih? Kenapa harus Wu Yifan?

"sudah saya sebutkan tadi saya ingin memiliki pengalaman baru. Dan saya tertarik dengan drama kali ini." Jongin menjawab dengan kesan yang ketus dan dingin. Bukan karna apa – apa ia tidak ingin terlihat gugup didepan seseorang bernama Wu Yifan ini.

Diluar Baekhyun berdoa dalam hati semoga Jongin tak membencinya. Karena ada satu hal yang Baekhyun lupakan. Tentang seseorang yang membut jongin hampir gila. Wu Yifan. Ia lupa jika ada Wu Yifan tahun ini. Sugguh Baekhyun ingin Jongin keluarr dengan perasaan bahagia.

BRAAK!

Jantung Baekhyun hampir copot mendengar gebrakan itu. Dan disana diambang pintu terlihat jongin dengan wajah yang memerah. Dengan airmata yang menggenang siap turun menjadi sungai kecil dipipi gembil milik jongin.

"hiks.." jongin mulai terisak. Tidak ini bahaya. Jika sudah begini, Baekhyun bingung harus bagaimana. Baekhyun tidak ingin di musuhi jongin.

"Jongin-ah" baekhyun berbisik. Baekhyun mendekati jongin. Baekhyun mendekati jongin dan memeluknya. Membiarkan sahabatnya itu mengeluarkan semuanya. Baekhyun menepuk – nepuk punggung Jongin.

"Ssshhhh….sudahlah jongin. Jangan menangis. Jika kau menangis dan pria brengsek itu melihatnya. Ia pasti senang. Kau harus bangkit." Baekhyun tidak tega melihat keadaan Jongin yang seperti ini. Ia tahu Jongin ingin sekali melupakan lelaki itu. Tapi Baekhyun tahu bagaimana perasaan Jongin terhadap lelaki itu. Baekhyun tau Jongin bukan tipikal orang yang mudah mencintai. Jika ia sudah mencintai namja A pasti jongin akan benar – benar mencintai namja itu. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun. Jika ia diputuskan oleh pacarnya beberapa bulan setelah itu ia sudah menggandeng namja lain. Baekhyun tipikal orang yang ingin cepat bangkit dari masa lalu.

Chen bingung harus bagaimana. Ia tak tahu situasi apa ini. Ia ingin bertanya tapi ia tak begitu dekat mereka. Chen hanya mengetahui mereka. Itupun karna jongin dan baekhyun termasuk yeoja popular di kampusnya. Dan ini pertama kalinya chen berbicara dengan mereka—tidak sebetulnya bukan mereka. Ia hanya berbicara dengan Baekhyun yang gelisah tadi.

CKLEK!

Ketiga manusia yang tadinya sibuk dengan dunianya masing – masing langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Jongin menoleh takut – takut. Ia takut jika dibalik pintu itu adalah seseorang yang telah lama tak ingin ditemuinya.

Sepertinya dewi fortuna tidak memihak Jongin kali ini. Benar saja yang keluar dari pintu itu pertama kali adalah Wu Yifan. Jongin langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah pintu. Tapi saat ia mengalihkan pandangannya ia malah bertemu dengan mata bulat yang selama ini mengusik hatinya. Jongin tersenyum semampunya. Karna well, mata jongin yang memerah menandakan bahwa Jongin tidak baik – baik saja. Pemilik mata bulat itu perlahan melangkahkan kakinya menuju Jongin. Dan dibelakang namja bermata bulat itu terdapat rusa yang menjelma menjadi manusia. Namja mata bulat itu tersenyum kepada Jongin, dan mengusak rambut Jongin. Dan setelah melakukan itu namja mata bulat itu meninggalkan jongin yang membeku ditempatnya.

Jongin merasa bahwa jantungnya tak berfungsi setelah melihat senyum 5 jari dari Chanyeol. Jongin merasakan hatinya menghangat saat melihat senyum itu. Bahkan ia tak sadar mengarahkan tangannya pada dadanya. Dengan senyum merekah. Baekhyun yang melihat itu hanya bisa terseyum. Tapi ia juga heran beberapa menit yang lalu ia baru saja menangis. Tapi saat Chanyeol datang dengan senyum 100 watt nya dan membuat Jongin berhenti menangis. Itu pertanda baik bagi Baekhyun. Dan sepertinya Baekhyun tahu perasaan Jongin.

"Baekhyunnie, kajja pulang. Ah, tapi sebelum pulang aku ingin membeli ayam. Tapi kau yang membayar ya?" rengek dan ajak Jongin. Melihat jongin yang—sepertinya—sudah melupakan kejadian beberapa menit lalu tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Jong—"

Bahkan sebelum seseorang itu selesai memanggil Jongin. Jongin segera menarik baekhyun.

"Anyeong Chen-ah. Kami pulang duluan ya?" teriak Baekhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Chen. Chen membalas lambaian tangan Baekhyun dan tersenyum.

"Apakah kesalahanku sangat besar Jongin-ah? Sampai – sampai kau tak ingin menemuiku?" bisik Yifan. Entah ia berbisik kepada siapa. Tiba – tiba saja lengan kekarnya sudah ada yang menggandeng.

"Ayo ge, kita harus ke tempat pemotretan. Dan ke acara reality show. Dan yang satu itu akan ada Chanyeol. Kau pasti tau kan. Yang tadi bersama kita saat mengaudisi. Dan yang mengusak rambut yeoja yang bernama Jongin tadi. Aku rasa mereka berdua—"

"Tidak mungkin! Tidak Xiu, itu tidak mungkin." Ucap Yifan yang tidak dimengerti Xiumin.

Entahlah, Chanyeol sendiri bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia menjadi tak tega melihat mata sayu itu sembab dan memerah karena menangis. Dan tangannya tiba – tiba bergerak tanpa ia kendali. Tiba – tiba saja tangannya sudah mengusak rambut dark brown milik mata sayu itu. Dan juga senyumannya itu juga mendadak. Yang ia pikirkan saat itu adalah memberikan senyum terbaik yang Chanyeol punya untuk Jongin.

"Chanyeol-ah!" Chanyeol tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Ada apa hyung?" Chanyeol bertanya pada managernya itu.

"Menurutmu apa Jongin sudah melihat MV nya?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, Luhan malah balik bertanya.

"Mana ku tahu hyung. Kau pikir aku cenayang apa?" balas Chanyeol kesal. Luhan hanya terkekeh dengan jawaban Chanyeol. Ah, Luhan punya ide. Luhan segera membuka ponsel nya dan membuka aplikasi telepon. Tidak susah menemukan nomor yang akan dihubungi Luhan. Ia tinggal menekan angka 8 dan tersambunglah Luhan dengan nomor yang dituju. Ia mendekatkan hp ketelinganya.

"Kau menelfon siapa hyung?" tanya Chanyeol kepo.

"Dasar KEPO!" jawab Luhan sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

"Yak! Hyung kau sudah punya pacar eoh? Kenapa kau tak memberi tau ku?" chanyeol tetap mengikuti Luhan dan memberikan berbagai pertanyaan.

Dan pada sambungan ketiga panggilan Luhan akhirnya dijawab.

" _yeoboseyo?"_

"….." luhan masih terdiam. Ia bahkan berhenti bernafas karna mendengar suaranya.

" _yeoboseyo? Apakah kau masih disana?"_ tanya seseorang dari sebrang.

" _Jika kau tidak menjawabnya. Aku akan mematikan ini."_

"Chakkamann… Jongin-ah?" panggil Luhan. Yang membuat tubuh Chanyeol menegang. Ia tak salah dengar kan? Luhan tadi memanggil Jongin kan? Jongin? Jongin yang menjadi model dalam MV nya kan? Gadis itu? Luhan mempunyai nomor ponselnya? Tu—nggu kenapa Chanyeol jadi kepo begini?

" _nde? Ini siapa?"_ tanya Jongin dari sebrang.

"Aku Luhan. Xi Luhan. Kau ingat aku kan?" tanya Luhan. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan degup jantungnya. Bahkan ia merasa bahwa pipinya memanas. Ia maerasa seperti gadis remaja yang baru merasakan jatuh cinta. Padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya ia merasakan jatuh cinta. Tunggu jatuh cinta? Apakah ia baru saja mengatakan itu dalam hatinya? Tapi ia rasa ini sangat berbeda dengan dulu. Saat ia masih bersama wanita dari china.

" _ah, Xi Luhan-ssi? Aku ingat. Tapi ada apa ya? Kok tiba – tiba menelpon?"_

"itu.. eum.. Apa kau sudah melihat MV nya?" tanya luhan balik. Melihat interaksi Luhan dengan Jongin membuat chanyeol ingin pergi dari sana. Tak beberapa lama ia memikirkan itu dalam otak encernya, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar. Hari ini sudah melelahkan.

" _MV? MV apa?...tunggu, mv yang kemarin itu? Ah aku belum sempat melihatnya Luhan-ssi. Mian" ucap jongin menyesal._

"Tak apa Jongin-ah. Kalau begitu aku tutup ya? Anyeong.." tutup luhan.

Luhan memegang dadanya yang masih berdegup kencang. Tanpa luhan tau ada seseorang juga yang memegnag dadanya dengan perasaan yang campur aduk.

Setelah membeli ayam satu bucket baekhyun mengajak Jongin pulang. Tapi saat baekhyun baru ingin mengajak Jongin pulang, ponsel jongin berdering., mendandakan panggilan masuk.

"Sebentar Baekhyunnie." Ucap jongin sambil menarik tangan Baekhyn.

"Ada apa Jongin-ah?" tanya baekhyun pada Jongin. Bukannya merespon pertanyaan Baekhyun, Jongin malah mengernyitkan alisnya, pertanda bingung. Jongin mengangkat panggilan tersebut. Baekhyun mendengar semuanya. Sepertinnya juga baekhyun tau apa yang dirasakan namja bermarga Xi tersebut kepada sahabatnya, Jongin.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Baekhyu kepada Jongin.

"eonnie?" panggil jongin was – was.

"Ada apa eoh?" tanya bekhyun—lagi-

"Hari ini tepat MV Chanyeol keluar kan? Itu berarti—"

"Kau pasti Kim Jongin kan?" Ucapan jongin terpotong oleh suara seseorang yang tak dikenalinya. Jongin menoleh, begitu juga Baekhyun. Jongin bingung harus bagaimana.

"Benar, tapi anda siapa?" tanya Jongin sedikit takut. Tidak dia sangat takut sekarang.

"Kenalkan aku Lee Donghae, kepala agensi yang menaungi Chanyeol. Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanya donghae pada jongin.

"Maafkan kami jika kami tak sopan. Tapi kami sangat sibuk permisi." Ujar Baekhyun dingin yang langsung peka dengan gelagat jongin. Walaupun tidak sopan dengan langsung menarik jongin dari depan laki – laki itu tadi tapi ini semua demi kebaikan Jongin. Ya, demi kebaikan Jongin.

"Jongin-ah kau tak apa?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

"Taka pa Baekhyunnie." Jongin menjawab sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo kita segera pulang Jongin-ah, nanti ayamnya jadi dingin dan tak enak dimakan." Ajak Baekhyun dan menggandeng tangan Jongin. Jongin hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman.

.

.

.

Jongin dan Baekhyun sudah sampai di apartement Jongin. Baekhyun menaruh makanan yang barusan dibelinya di meja makan.

"Jongin?" entahlah ini perasaan Baekhyun saja atau memamng kenyataan bahwa setelah bertemu dengan Donghae atau siapapun tu membuat Jongin jadi pendiam.

"Jongin?" panggil Baekhyun lagi. Yang Baekhyun lihat sekarang adalah Jongin dengan tatapan kosong. Hey Jongin tak pernah seperti ini. Setertekan apapun Jongin ia tidak pernah seperti ini.

"Jongin-ah?" panggil Baekhyun—lagi—baekhyun tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Ia menyentuh pundak sempit Jongin.

"Euh, ada apa?" tanya Jongin tersadar dari lamunannya. Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Kau melamun Jonginnie?" ujar baekhyun, Baekhyun membuka semua makanan yang dibelinya dengan Jongin tadi. Aroma sedap langsung menyapa indra penciuman Jongin.

"Kajja makan Jonginnie." Ajak Baekhyun semangat. Jujur Baelhyun sudah lapar sejak di kampus tadi. Ia lupa jika ia belum sarapan dari rumahnya tadi. Sebetulnya Baekhyun adalah anak orang berada. Ia juga biasanya sangat manja dengan kedua orang tuanya. Ia mempunyai kakak laki – laki bernama Byun Baek Ah. Kakak laki – lakinya ini adalah seorang model. Baekhyun sebenarnya dulu ingin menjadi model. Tapi melihat kakaknya yang jarang dirumah ia lebih memilih kuliah di jurusan sastra dan seni. Baekhyun mengusak rambut Jongin pelan.

"Eonnie.." Panggil Jongin pelan. Bahkan seperti bisikan.

"Ada apa heum?" sahut Baekhyun lembut. Sangat lembut. Jika bisa ia ingin mengangkat Jongin menjadi anaknya (?) atau adiknya. Ia sangat ingin melindungi Jongin yang rapuh.

"Aku ingin melihat MV itu." Tutur Jongin pelan. Sungguh apa Jongin tak punya kekuatan untuk berbicara?

"Kau ingin melihatnya? Sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun. Jongin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, habiskan makanmu dulu oke?" Baekhyun tersenyum melihat Jongin yang megangguk lucu.

.

.

.

 _Seoul, 27 November 20XX_

" _haahhh… pada akhirnya aku berada di sini. Selamat datang di Seoul Jonginnie." Ucap Jongin pada dirinya sendiri saat kakinya sudah menapak tanah kelahirannya. Beberapa tahun lalu ia meninggalkan tanah kelahirannya karna ia mengikuti ibunya yang berpindah ke Negara orang karna Ibunya yang hawt itu ingin menikah lagi. Karna saat itu Jongin maih duduk di bangku Junior High School ibunya-Tiffany Hwang—yang hawt tidak tega meninggalkan Jongin kecil yang manis sendiriran, jadilah Jongin di boyong ibunya di Indonesia._

 _Tiffany menikah lagi dengan orang Thailand. Bernama_ _Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul. Ayah tirinya itu adalah pegusaha kaya. Mereka bertemu beberapa tahun setelah eomma hawtnya itu berpisah dengan ayahnya di Seoul tentu saja. Ayah kandung Jongin berselingkuh dengan sahabat Tiffany—Jessica—wanita jalang itu menggoda ayahnya. Dan mengatakan bahwa Ibunya berselingkuh dengan adik Jessica. Selama ini Tiffany sabar dengan kelakuan Jesica. Tiffany tau semuanya. Ia mencoba bersabar. Ia harus bertahan. Ini semua demi Jogin kecilnya. Hingga suatu saat ia sudah muak. Ia melihat dengan mata dan kepalanya sendiri bahwa suaminya dan wanita jalang itu melakukan hubungan yang tak sharusnya dilakukan. Yang hanya boleh dilakukan oleh suami dan istri. Hari berikutnya Tiffany memberikan gugatan cerai kepada ayah kandung Jongin._

 _Seoul, 12 April 19_

" _Jonginnie?" panggil Tiffany pada Jongin kecil saat itu._

" _Nde, Eomma." Jawab Jongin kecil._

" _Jonginnie ikut eomma ya?" tanya tiffany tersenyum lembut pada anak satu – satunya itu._

" _Eomma akan pergi?" tanya Jongin kecil dengan mata yang mulai berkaca – kaca._

"…" _Tiffany tidak bisa menjelaskan kata perceraian pada Jongin kecil. Tiffany tidak ingin menjelaskan apa – apa. Ia sudah sakit hati dengan kelakuan—bahkan menyebut namanya saja ia muak._

" _Jonginnie, ikut eomma ya?" tanya Tiffany—lagi_

" _Nanti Jongie akan eomma belikan boneka beruang yang besar." Bujuk Tiffany._

 _Jongin kecil langsung memberhentikan semua kegiatannya dan berdiri, "Jinjja! Baiklah Jongie akan ikut eomma." Entahlah Jongin kecil saat itu melupakan ayahnya._

 _Hingga Jongin kecil dan eomma hawtnya meninggalkan mansion mewah milik Mr. Kim. Jongin kecil menggenggam tangan tiffany sangat erat. Begitupun juga tiffany ia memegang tangan jongin dengan erat. Tiffany suah berkaca – kaca. Air matanya mungkin bisa turun saat ia mengedipkan matanya._

.

.

.

"Jonginnie kau jadi melihatnya tidak?" pertanyaan Baekhyun membuat Jongin tersentak.

"Ah, iya aku ingin melihatnya." Jawab Jongin tersenyum kearah Baekhyun.

"Chaa.. Baiklah, tunggu sini aku akan mengambil Laptop dikamarmu." Jongin terkekeh dengan penuturan Baekhyun barusan. Memangnya dia akan kemana eoh? Lagi pula ini kan apartement nya. Ngomong – ngomong ia sudah beberapa hari ini mengabaikan eomma hawtnya. Tadi malam ia ditelfon eomma hawtnya tapi tak diangkat. Jongin kecapaian saat itu. Jongin jadi merindkan eomma hawtnya. Jongin meraih ponselnya yang tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Tak sampai pada nada sambungan ke tiga, ia sudah terhubung dengan eomma hawtnya yang sekarang ada di Indonesia.

" _Halo, Jonginnie?"_ sahut sang eomma.

"Eomma…." Jongin terdiam beberapa saat.

" _Iya sayang, ada ap—"_

"Jongie rindu eomma." Jongin langsung memotong ucapan sang eomma. Karna well, jongin sangat rindu dengan eommanya. Setelah lulus SMP di Indonesia Jongin ingin melanjutkan pendidikannya di tanah kelahirannya, Seoul. Tak terasa ia sudah meneteskan air matanya. Dulu saat ia masih duduk di bangku SMA di SOPA, setiap bulan ia akan dikunjungi oleh eomma hawtnya dan juga ayah tirinya, Nichkhun. Bagi Jongin Nichkhun adalah ayah yang baik. Ia—Nichkhun—slalu memberikan apa yang Jongin mau. Tapi saat Jongin tau eommanya sedang hamil adiknya, Jongin melarang eommanya untuk berpergian jauh. _"biarkan Jongin yang ke Indonesia saja eomma. Eomma sedang hamil tua, tidak boleh kecapaian."_ Ujar Jongin saat itu. Sebagai orang yang merawaat Jongin dari kecil. Ia tahu Jongin khawatir dengan dirinya. Dan Tiffany hanya bisa mengiyakan kemauan anaknya itu.

" _Iya sayang, eomma juga rindu Jongie."_ Balas sang eomma sendu. Tiffany juga rindu dengan jongie nya. Akhir – akhir ini Jongin sibuk sedangkan Tiffanyc sedang hamil anak Nichkhun. Jadi beberapa bulan ini ia tak bisa bertatap muka dengan Jonginnya.

"Jongie lebih merindukan eomma. Hiks…eomaa…." Jongin terisak. Ia tahu bagaimana ayahnya saat itu berubah menjadi paman Nichkhun. Jongin kecil tau ada yang tidak beres dengan keluarga. Hingga dia masuk bangku SD ia tak sengaja bertemu ayahnya dengan aunty Jessica. Saat itu ia, eomma dan paman Nichkhun sedang berlibur di pulau Jeju. Untung saja Tiffany langsung menyadarinya dan membawa pergi Jongin.

Tanpa Jongin sadari dari tadi Baekhyun melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Jongin. Ia jadi ikut sedih, melihat Jongin yang seperti itu.

Greb! Baekhyun memeluk Jongin, berusaha menenangkan Jongin.

"Sudah dulu ya eomma, anyeong." Jongin buru – buru menutup telfonnya. Ia tak ingin menangis di depan ibunya. Walaupun itu hanya melalui sambungan telfon.

"Sudalah Jonginnie, jangan menangis. Suatu saat nanti kau pasti mempunyai waktu menemui Ibumu. Kau hanya perlu bersabar. Hey! Bukankah tadi kau ingin melihat MVnya Chanyeol?" ucap Baekhyn seraya mengelus (?) punggung Jongin. Baekhyun langsung menempatkan bokong seksinya di sebelah Jongin.

"Chaa… Ayo kita lihat bagaimana wajahmu." Ujar Baekhyun terkekeh setelahnya. Jongin hanya tersenyum menaggapi.

Baekhyun dan Jongin melihat video yang berjudul "Tell Me What Is Love—Chanyeol Park" itu dengan cermat. Jongin melihat wajahnya sendiri dalam MV itu. Saat itu cordi noona yang ada disana memilihkan beberapa pasang baju. Cordi noona saat itu ingin Jongin memilih bajunya sendiri. Akhirnya mata jongin tertuju pada dress floral berwarna peach selutut tanpa lengan. Dan Baekhyun saat itu yang menjadi MUA nya memberikan kesan natural. Perpaduan yang sangat pas.

Scene pertama, keluarlah Jongin dengan dress floralnya yang sedikit tertiup angin. Ia sedikit berlari kearah seorang namja yang ada didepannya. Namja itu duduk membelakangi Jongin.

Scene kedua, Jongin memeluk namja itu dari belakang. Dan kamera meshoot mereka dari depan. Wajah Jongin terlihat bahagia dan terpampanglah wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat kaget dan bahagia secara bersamaan.

Saat melakukan itu Jongin sangat gugup. Sangat gugup. Bahkan dia bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri.

Selanjutnya dengan dress yang berbeda Jongin terlihat marah dan sedih, didepannya ada Chanyeol dengan kemeja polos berwarna maroon dan ripped jeans berwarna hitam terlihat lelah. Diadgan itu mereka terdiam satu sama lain, hingga akhirnya Jongin meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian. Tiba – tiba Chanyeol menangis. Seperti roll film, kenangannya bersama Jongin terputar diotaknya. Bayang – bayang senyuman Jongin, saat ia mengahabiskan waktu bersama Jongin di taman ini.

Dan bagian terakhir, Chanyeol yang menatap Jongin dari kejauhan. Dan MV yang berdurasi 4 menit 36 detik tersebut selesai.

"Huuaaa, Jonginnie aktingmu sangat bagus." Puji Baekhyun bertepuk tangan seperti anak kecil. Jongin tersipu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Jongin. Ah sungguh dimata Baekhyun Jongin sungguh lucu. Pipi gembilnya merona.

"Ya, itu benar. Tidak salah aku mendaftarkan namamu dipertunjukan seni nanti. Aku harap kau berakting seperti di MV Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun sambil bertepuk tangan.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah pengumuman casting untuk drama musical untuk memperingati ulang tahun Seoul National Univesity. Baekhyun sangat antusias dengan hari ini. Berbeda dengan Jongin. Dia terlihat tidak bersemangat hari ini.

"Jonginnie? Ada apa heum? Kau sakit?" tanya Baekhyun saat mereka berdua akan berangkat menuju kampusnya.

"Tidak, eonnie!" panggil Jongin. Baekhyun menatap Jongin. Seolah dalam tatapannya ia berkata _'ada apa?'_

"Aku takut. Bagaimana jika mereka mengenaliku? Bagaimana jika mereka tidak suka denganku. Atau bahkan membenciku?" tanya Jongin menundukkan kepalanya.

Baekhyun mengusap kepala Jongin sayang. "Tak apa, selagi ada aku. Sudahlah jangan bersedih. Lihatlah hidungmu terlihat lebih mungil." Goda Baekhyun.

Hingga akhirnya mereka naik Ferrari merah Baekhyun. Dan melesat menuju kampus. Melihat pengumuman tentu saja.

.

.

.

"Kenapa rame sekali hyung?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Namanya juga tempat menuntut ilmu, kau ini." Jawab Luhan sekenanya.

"Ah, kau tak asik hyung." Luhan hanya terkekeh. Tiba – tiba mata bulatnya tak sengaja melihat seonggok manusia yang menatapnya tajam.

"Itu Wu Yifan. Biasa di pangil Kris." Chanyeol menatap managernya itu bingung.

"Siapa?"

"Itu yang ram—

"Yang nanya!" tawa Chanyeol pecah. Sungguh jika Chanyeol membawa ponsel. Ia akan mengunggah wajah konyol managernya ke akun instagramnya.

"Hung, tapi aku lihat tadi didepan kenapa banyak wartawan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Mana ku ta—jangan – jangan mereka mencari Jongin." Chanyeol menatap managernya. Mata bulatnya tiba – tiba menatap Ferrari merah yang membelah wartawan. Saat seseorang keluar dari sana, wartawan langsung mengerubungi seseorang itu.

"Hyung, tunggu sini." Ucap Chanyeol sambil berlari menuju Jongin. Ya! Seseorang itu adalah Jongin.

"Yak! Chanyeol-ah! Kau mau kemana? Aish aku diabaikan." Luhan menggerutu.

Chanyeol mencoba membelah kumpulan wartawan yang ada disitu.

" _nona, berikan tanggapan anda."_

" _nona Kim Jongin, siapa anda sebenarnya."_

"CUKUP! Kalian membutnya bingung, jika kalian ingin tau siapa Jongin. Dia adalah TUNAGANKU! Dan tolong kalian berikan ruang untuk berjalan. Jika kalian tak pergi dari sini dan masih mengusak Jongin. Tak segan – segan aku menyuruh security untuk menyeret kalian." Ucap seseorang yang membuat Chanyeol membeku ditempat. Tuggu jika yang berbicara bukan Chanyeol lalu siapa yang mendekap Jongin?

.

.

.

Jongin mendongak melihat seseoran yang mendekapnya. Kris Wu? Kenapa harus dia? Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya. Mata sayunya bertubrukan dengan mata bulat di sebrang sana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Huaaaaaa pada akhirnya chpt 3 selesai juga. Setelah lama hiatus. Sebenarnya gak hiatus sih. Waktu itu lagi macet ditengah jalan. Gak ad ide. Dan akhirnyaaaa…..**

 **Jadilah Chapter 3 ini. Panjang kan? Iya dong panjang, kayak anunya oppa/wkwkwk/**

 **Semoga kalian suka.**

 **Oh ya, aku mau minta saran nih. Menurut kalian aku uploadnya sering tapi pendek – pendek atau jarang tapi panjang. Ya walaupun aku gak janji sama yang satu ini.**

 **Terus menurut kalian sehun enaknya diapain? Nikah sama aku boleh kali ya /digebrukin massa/**

 **Pokoknya, enjoy sama cerita aku ya. Maafkan jika ada typo.**

 **Kritik dan saran boleh lah.**

 **Much Love,**

 **Aulie~**


End file.
